Mysterious Dragon Slayer
by valpix755
Summary: The story of Natsu's older twin brother Itsu Dragneel. Itsu knows who his brother is but Natsu doesn't know he has a brother. Itsu has the same power as Natsu and more.


Chapter 1

{AN} First off, I do not own fairy tail nor do I claim to own it. If I did own it I wouldn't have Erza go crazy for Jellal. All credits to anime and its characters go to Hiro Mashima. However not all of the characters will be in the anime, there will be characters I have created put in it, called an OC. In this first chapter it will start off as the guild being kids.

Natsu walks downstairs from the guild masters office. "Hey Miraj..." "Natsu just call me Mira." "Okay Mira I just got my guild mark!" Gray, who is now down to just his boxers, looks over at Mira and Natsu. "great ash for brains just joined" Natsu looks over at Gray. "Whatever ice stripper go put on some clothes." Gray goes and looks down then runs off trying to find his clothes.

Few days later

Mira and Lisanna are talking when Natsu interrupts. "Look Mira and Lisanna I get to go on my first job. "Natsu can u even read the flyer?" Natsu looks at the flyer. "yeah totally, it says go to ugh, someplace and kill this something. Oh, and get paid 50,000 jewels." Mira starts laughing and looks at Natsu. "you mean to tell us that the only thing u can read is the reward?" She laughs even harder causing Lisanna to stomp her foot. "Mira don't laugh at him, there was a time when I couldn't read either and also a time where u couldn't" Erza walks over and drags Natsu outside after slapping Mira. "Okay tin-can I guess I deserved that one but do it again and ill dent that can of yours" "Keep dreaming princess"

3 days later

Natsu and Erza finally return to the guild. "Erza I cant believe u wouldn't let me eat sleep or go to the bathroom for three days." "Well Natsu I told you ahead of time I wouldn't." Natsu pulls out the job flyer. "I'm going on this job now" Master Markov walks out of his office "LISTEN UP YOU BRATS, ERZA, NATSU, AND MIRA OH YEAH AND GRAY COME TO MY OFFICE NOW! Gray and Erza go first and Natsu and Mira are behind them. "Hey Mira what could this be about?" Mira looks at Natsu, who looks concerned. "I don't know, but I don't think any of us are in trouble. I mean we haven't destroyed anything since last week. Natsu looks back at Mira and smiles. "Thanks Mira, I guess your right" As the group, gets to the door to the masters office the see master Markov looking out the window waiting. Ah welcome my kids please sit." The group sits except for Natsu and Gray. Master turns around and sees the two standing. "thank u for letting the girls sit in the only two seats. Now Natsu I understand that you are going on your first job today and gray u are going to as well, I wish you both luck, now Natsu and Gray you are dismissed." Both boys look at the master confused but leaves. Master Markov shuts the door and locks it causing the two girls to look confused and nervous.

"Relax you two I have a special assignment for you two. You shall both work together to assist the Thunder Legion in finding a rouge mage who is Natsus age." Both Mira and Erza speak in perfect harmony. " We need to help the thunder legion?!" "Enough you two let me finish. The Mage you are looking for is Known as the Mysterious Dragon Slayer, the Magic Council doesn't know his real name, but rumor is he gives off the same smell as Natsu, but a lot stronger." Erza looks confused and mumbles. "How could someone have the same smell as Natsu" Mira looks at Erza then back at master Markov. "Is he really that important that the Thunder Legion, me, and Erza are needed?" Master Markov glares at Mirajane. "Mirajane you know if I say I need something done then yes, it is important, if you must know, I plan to have him join our guild. Now you two are dismissed. Oh yeah one last thing no fighting on this job!" Both girls look at him. "Yes master." The two girls go and meet up with the Thunder Legion.

Somewhere in the forest 2 weeks later

Mira, Erza and the Thunder Legion are on their way back with the Mysterious Dragon Slayer who hasn't spoken one word since they found him. Laxus looks at the silent dragon slayer. "Hey Mysterious Dragon Slayer, are you hungry?" The Mysterious Dragon Slayer is wearing a purple vest that only covers his back and ribs, and dark purple shorts with a light blue sandals He has dark purple spikey hair and blood red eyes. The new Dragon Slayer looks Laxus and just shakes his head no. Laxus looks at the group he is with and looks pissed. "Can I make him talk or beat the shit out of him I'm tired of him thinking we are beneath him that little brat." The Thunder Legion looks at Laxus and speak in harmony. "Laxus we know you are the strongest of anyone here." Erza and Mira glares at the Thunder Legion. Mira looks at Laxus directly. "That ego of yours will get you hurt one day." Erza nods in agreement and yells at the Thunder Legion. "AND YOU IDIOTS ARE MAKING HIS EGO WORSE." Laxus let's lighting surround fist and jumps towards the Dragon Slayer in the back. Mira and Erza both yell as he jumps. "YOU IDIOT MASTER MARKOV SAID NO FIGHTING."

Laxus takes a swing at the dragon slayer. "EH THE OLD MAN DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW. " Just before Laxus makes contact the Mysterious Dragon Slayer let's out a single punch, hitting Laxus in the face sending him flying past the group ahead. Mira and Erza just laugh and the Thunder Legion runs to go check on Laxus who is now knocked out. "What the crap was that for?" The Mysterious Dragon Slayer ignores the Thunder Legion and walks up to Erza and Mira. "Are you two okay?" The two girls jump back "WAIT YOU ACTUALLY SPEAK." "Please calm down I didn't mean to startle you two I just know your blonde headed friend yelled at you and made you both yell, I'm not okay with any guy yelling at a girl. Had he of not yelled at you two I would of let him hit me." The two girls both calm down. "My name is Er..." "Please Erza even I know you are. You are Erza, Titania, Scarlet. And your friend is Mira, the demon, Strauss." Erza looks at Mira who is looking at Erza.

"Well I guess we are more famous then we had thought." Mira walks over to check up on Laxus who now has a black eye. "Dang what kind of magic did u hit him with, I have never seen one person knock him out or give him a black eye with only a single punch." The Dragon Slayer looks at her and Erza then looks at Laxus. "Actually, I didn't use magic I only used force from a precise strike much like you and Erza are used to doing." The thunder Legion tries to pick up Laxus but cant. "here since u three are obviously too weak to even budge him then I'll carry him." Laxus jumps ten feet in the sky. "No, I am good, don't touch me."

Back at the guild 3 days later.

Natsu is fighting with gray in the training area. The group just returned and go taken straight to master's office. Thank you all, and Laxus I know I told you no fighting you brat!" "Hey old man it's not my fault he wouldn't talk." Mira is trying to not laugh. "So, you tried to hit him in the face using your lightning fist ability and got knocked out but the mysterious dragon slayer hit not using magic" Mira falls on the floor from laughing at this point. Master Markovs eyes almost pop out of his head. "You mean he knocked out Laxus using a single punch and not using any magic?" Erza looks at the master. "that's right, and all of it was caused not because Laxus was going to hit him it was because Laxus yelled at me and Mira." Laxus is now pissed. "SO WHY THE HELL DOES HE SMELL LIKE NATSU ANYWAY?" "Laxus shut up and go put a raw steak on your eye." The Thunder Legion leaves and master looks at Mira. "Mira be a doll and keep Natsu away from my office and Laxus at the moment if possible." "Okay master if that's what you wish." Mira heads down stairs.

"Now Erza I want you to stay for this meeting if you would" Erza looks at the master. "well I would be more than happy to sit in it with you master." "Thank you Erza, now I understand you have made quite the title of "Mysterious Dragon Slayer." The dragon slayer looks at the master. "Oh is that what they are calling me? Not a bad title but not as good as my brother's." The master's eyes widen as well as Erza's. After a few moments Erza looks deep in thought, and the master decides this is a chance to gather important information about the boy. "My boy, you said you have a brother but the Magic Council has no reports of anyone being with you, why is this?" The Dragon Slayer looks at the master like that was a stupid question.

"Because my brother is in a guild, which just so happens to be yours. Is that not why you sent your top five guild members to find me and bring me back to this guild?" The master looks at Erza. "Erza how much information did" He is cut off by the dragon slayer. "Do not assume I know what I know because your guild members told me. It is really common sense as you're not the first guild to do this. Oh and your grandson is it? Got a black eye because he yelled at both Erza and Mira, which I did not appreciate so instead of letting him hit me I hit him." "Well with your brother being in this guild I don't believe that this will be too hard. I would like to formally ask you to join this guild." The dragon slayer stands up. "Well if Laxus gets stronger as well as Erza then ill join in eight years when me, Natsu and I believe Erza are all three sixteen. However, there will be two conditions that Erza will have to fill. The first condition is Erza has to get strong enough she can knock out Laxus in one hot as well, and yes, I am aware he is older. And the second is that Erza has to agree to be my friend, I will even train you if you would like."

Erza looks at him. "Well those are not too bad but if you are Natsus brother than what is your magic?" "Please Erza you can call me Itsu. My magic is Dragon Slayer with a twist, I can also re-equip weapons and armors such as you can." Master Markov jumps in his chair. "WAIT YOU ARE ONLY EIGHT AND HAVE TWO MAGICS WITH THAT AMOUNT OF POWER?!" Itsu looks at the master confused. "What if you don't believe me I can show you my powers." Itsu walks over to the master's window, and opens it looking out. "ICE DRAGON ROAR." A blast of freezing ice, so cold Erza is now hugging Itsu for warmth, shoots out the window. Itsu turns around and hugs Erza back. "Didn't mean to make you cold Erza. Now before I leave I have a gift for your Erza." Itsu reaches into his pocket dimension and pulls out a blue box with a red ribbon around it. "I hope what is inside is in it to heavy, it is how you can find me to train if you wish to. Oh, and it would be good for your spars with Natsu." Erza holds the box and Itsu jumps out the window and disappears.

"Erza it's up to you, you can either open it here or in private it is yours to show when and if you wish." "Thank you master if that's all I think I'm going to go to my apartment." Erza yawns slightly but tries to hide it. "Go get some rest my child. I do not think you or the others slept for those two weeks you were away." Erza looks at the floor. "No master we did not because Laxus wouldn't shut up about not liking working with me or Mira." "I will talk to that brat, thank you Erza." You are welcome Master." Erza heads to apartment at Fairy Hills and locks the door behind her. She sits on the bed and opens the box and inside is a well-balanced and extremely sharp katana that has a scarlet dragon themed handle with actual dragon scales on the handle. The entire sword seems handmade. "Did he make something this high quality by himself?" She picks it up and it is perfect weight for her. She gives a small swing and a blast of ice shoots out of it, cutting the closet in half. "Well wont be doing any inside trainin g with this one." She puts it in her pocket dimension and then falls on the beed and sleeps.

Well that's it for chapter one. Please review I can only get better if I know what needs to be worked on.

B,C


End file.
